


Runaways and First Meetings

by SkylerHyrule



Series: The Truth Comes Out and We Fall [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerHyrule/pseuds/SkylerHyrule
Summary: The story of how Dream met Sapnap.-----"Dream.""Huh?""My name is Dream.""Oh. That's a weird name."He wheezed slightly, "your name is Sapnap.""Touché."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Truth Comes Out and We Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Runaways and First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please make sure you read part one of this series otherwise this won't make sense.

He couldn't pinpoint what it was that woke him up. He had been dozing on a branch, high above the forest floor when he'd jolted awake, something setting off his senses. He heard nothing for a few moments before the familiar groans of zombies reached him. He sat up, body tense and a hand on the hilt of his axe. A crash followed by muffled cursing rang out, and he realised the zombies hadn't found him—someone was being chased. Which begged the question, who the hell was out here in the middle of the night?

He peered in the direction the sounds were coming from and spotted a black and white blur stumbling towards him, unaware of the boy in the tree. As they came closer he realised it was a young boy, no older than himself, carrying a ripped bag and a stone sword. He held his breath, not daring to move when the boy tripped just below him. He cursed his luck, now he'd definitely have to step in. With a sigh he jumped between the boy and the zombie, axe tearing through its rotten flesh like wet paper and using his momentum to cleave it in half. The boy scrambled to his feet as it dissolved, sword pointed warily at him. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" 

His voice was high, confirming his suspicions that the boy was young.

"I was sleeping, you woke me up." He straightened, wiping the axe on the long grass in an attempt to get the guts off it.

"Why were you sleeping in a _tree_?"

"Why were you running around at night?" he shot back.

"Uh. No reason." He shuffled awkwardly, dropping his sword arm, "What's your name?"

He just glared at the boy, who laughed nervously.

"I'm Sapnap, thanks for uh, saving me."

He grunted and turned away, content to leave now that the danger had passed.

"Woah wait where are you going?"

"To find a new tree, you should do the same."

“Wait! Hang on man. Can’t you like, stay or something? 

He stopped, turning to regard the boy again. He was probably too young to be out by himself. “Why would I do that? I don’t know you.”

“Fair, fair. Uh.” He looked around wildly, trying to find a reason for the guy to stay, “I have food?”   
His stomach betrayed him, grumbling at the mention of food.

Sapnap grinned. "See? I know you want to. Just for the night, you can leave in the morning I guess." He was practically begging at this point.

Dream weighed his options. Keep walking, or spend one night with him. If earlier was any indication, he could kill him if necessary. He sighed. “Fine."

He led Sapnap across the forest until he found a large oak tree, deeming it big enough for the two. He began climbing, pulling himself up until he reached the middle branches and looking down as Sapnap stared warily at the trunk.

“Are you coming?” he called down impatiently.

Sapnap laughed nervously. “Yeah yeah just. Give me a minute, I’ve never climbed a tree before.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, but let him be, wedging himself into a forked branch so he could sit comfortably, but leaving him plenty of space to escape quickly if need be.

Eventually, Sapnap made it, breathing heavily and sending worried glances at the ground. 

“You’ll be fine,” he scoffed, “you won’t fall.”

Sapnap looked like he wanted to argue, but didn’t say anything. He looked around for a few moments for a place to sit. Eventually Dream just pointed at a spot slightly below himself, where a thick branch had created a “U” shape, sloping upwards and ensuring Sapnap wouldn’t fall out. He muttered his thanks and sat down, stretching his legs to touch the branch before he was able to grab it with both hands and lower himself onto it.

Dream just watched with amusement as Sapnap struggled to find a comfortable spot, shooting looks at the ground every few seconds. He pulled his bag into his lap and retrieved a dirty cloth from it and began wiping the blood off his axe and mask.

“Can you even see out of that thing?” Sapnap eventually broke the silence, toying with the ends of his bandana.

He huffed, “Of course I can.”

“How? There’s literally no eyeholes.” He sounded almost insulted at the idea.

“Magic, I got it from a witch.” There was no harm in telling him that, right? “It feels like I’m not even wearing it, it’s completely see-through.”

“Wack.”

Dream had to stifle his laugh, coughing to cover it up. Sapnap paid him no mind, not even noticing his internal struggle as he rummaged through his bag, eventually producing a loaf of bread. He snapped it in half—it was probably a few days old, judging by the way it broke and its brittle crust—and handed one piece to Dream. He took it but sat it in his lap. Sapnap rolled his eyes and made a show of tearing his into smaller pieces and shovelling them into his mouth. After a minute Dream copied him—though in a much more refined manner if you asked him—ripping into it and devouring the loaf in about 10 seconds. Despite its age, it was the best thing he’d eaten in a week. Scratch that, it's probably the _only_ actual food he’d eaten since he’d escaped.

He learnt a lot about Sapnap that night—most of it unwillingly. He was 12, two years younger than Dream, and had run away from his village after they’d blamed him for a fire in the woolshed. He had a reputation as an arsonist but had only ever lit _one thing ok dude, I’ve only ever lit one thing on fire and it was a tree. On accident_ one fire. He also learnt that he was no longer in Esempia, and had actually crossed the border into the Antarctic Empire. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard that, and Sapnap took that as a sign to start drilling him on his past. He refused to answer, just saying he was from “another country” and “was alone.” Finally, Sapnap took the hint that he wasn’t going to be any more specific and backed off, pulling a threadbare blanket out of his bag and wrapping it around his shoulders. 

Dream leant back into the crook, wedging himself in tighter so he couldn’t move unless he wanted. There was more shuffling from below and a dark shape flew up beside him. He threw out his hand and caught the object—it was another blanket. He sat up again and looked at Sapnap who just shrugged. 

“I had a spare.”

He stared at him for a few more moments before lying back down, throwing the blanket over his legs loosely. Nothing but the crickets chirping and the occasional scuffling of animals below could be heard before he spoke.

"Dream."

"Huh?"

"My name is Dream."

"Oh. That's a weird name."

He wheezed slightly, "your name is _Sapnap_."

"Touché."

* * *

For the second time that night, Dream was awoken by a mob. He pushed himself up and rolled over the edge, hanging off the branch he’d previously been sat in by his hands. He watched as an arrow embedded itself in the bark where his head had been not two seconds prior. He swore. He grabbed the blanket from where it was caught on a twig and shoved it into his bag. He kicked at Sapnap, who jumped, and looked at the ground, some seven metres below while Sapnap gathered his stuff and was glaring at the skeleton that had shot them. Dream sighed, told him “Brace”, and none too gently pushed him out of the tree. He watched him fall through the gaps in the branches and let go of his own. He rolled as he hit the ground, ignoring the jarring in his legs.

Sapnap was half crouched, dazed from where he’d landed. He opened his mouth to shout at Dream but was cut off by an arrow embedding itself in the ground at his feet.

Dream shoved him backwards, ignoring the brief warmth he felt when he made contact. "Run, idiot!"

He stumbled after him, ducking as another arrow flew past. They ran as fast as they could, praying that the path would start twisting, not stay as this hellish straight road they found themselves on.

"Woah dude, slow down I cannot run that _fast_ ,” Sapnap panted as Dream began pulling ahead, “that is not normal."

Dream sighed internally and slowed down to match the younger boy’s pace. "I'm just running?"

“Way too fast! Are you sure you don’t have a swiftness pot?”

“Now is not the time!” he growled, pulling Sapnap to the side and down a slope. He prayed the skeleton wouldn’t be able to follow them. They slid down the grass, tripping on every root and bushes tearing at their clothes. Eventually, it flattened out, the grass becoming wetter as they moved. A river, only about three metres wide lay in front. Bones snapping from behind urged them on, and Dream wade into the river, Sapnap a few steps behind. Luckily it evened out in the middle, only coming to about mid-thigh level. He dragged himself up onto the bank, reaching out a hand to pull Sapnap and pushing him behind a boulder. They sat, shivering, with bated breath as the skeleton scanned the river, looking for signs of its prey. Upon not seeing anything it gave up and turned away, walking back up to the track. 

Dream waited a few more minutes to make sure it was gone before allowing them to stand up. Sapnap was soaked, the water had reached up to his waist and he was feeling his bag for wetness, he’d had the good sense to hoist it up above him, but it hadn’t stopped the splashing from their desperate swim from soaking the bag. Dream heaved in a few breaths as he eyed his companion. He could leave now. Keep walking and find a village. Keep running. Or. He could stay. Stay with someone who was like him. A runaway. He sighed, already accepting his fate and pushed off the rock.

“Wanna light a fire?”

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be the two main stories with one shots of side stories i have planned. The series won't be in timeline order or anything so I recommend reading part 1 before you read any of the one shots.


End file.
